yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora Shiun'in/Gallery
Official Sora-charimg.png Sora Shiun'in full view.png Sora First Concept Design.png|Sora's first concept design. Sora Concept Art.png|Sora's concept art. Sora Concept Art 2.png|Sora's concept art. Sora's face Concept Art.png|Sora's face concept art. Sora's face concept art 2.png|Sora's face concept art. Jump Sora Shiun'in.png V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Sora in V-Jump. Openings & Endings BelievexBelieve Arc V Op 1 Futoshi Ayu Sora and Tatsuya.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png One Step Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Sora in One Step the ED1.png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png Burn! Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png Future fighter! Arc V Ed 2 Sora and Frightfur Bear.png Speaking Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (4).png Anime Episode 4 Arc V Sora introducing himself.png Sora ep 4.jpg Episode 5 Sora in Yuuya's dream.jpg Yūya playing soccer.jpg Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Sora appears 4.png Sora in anime.png Cute Sora.jpg Sora - cute mode.jpg 20140512 993467 (1).jpg Arc V 05 Sora VS Yuya.png Arc V Sora activates Toypot.png Sora close up ep 5.jpg Smirking Sora.png Sora vs Yuya 01.png Episode 6 Arc Sora loses to Yuya.png Episode 9 Arc V Sora explains about Xyz Monsters.png Episode 12 Arc V Sora watches Yuya and Reiji's duel.png Episode 15 Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Sora prepares to attack Black Duelist.jpg Yuto and Sora clash.png Episode 16 Arc V Sora defeated a sumo wrestler Duelist.png Episode 18 Interesting Sora.jpg Episode 21 Arc V Sora vs Kabuki student.png Sora close up.gif Arc V Ep 021.png Arc Sora and Yuzu.png Episode 23 Arc Sora in an opera themed match.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Yuya and Sora.png Episode 26 Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Sora 245637.jpg Episode 28 Yuzu and Sora.png Sora and Shun passby.png Episode 33 Arc V Ep 033.png Arc V 033 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Arc V Sora during his duel against Shun.png Arc V Sora smiled maliciously.png Episode 34 Sora in spotlight.png Sora escapes.png Sora showing his true colors.jpg Arc V Sora injured.png Episode 35 Yuto questions Sora.png Arc V Yuto and Sora.png Arc V 035 Ute VS Sora.png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Arc Sora recalled.png Episode 41 Arc V Reo ordering Sora and Obelisk Force to capture Serena.png Episode 44 Sora and Obelisk Force.png Episode 45 Arc V 045 Sora VS Kurosaki.png Sora attacked.png Episode 47 Sora vs Shun 2.png Arc V Sora mimicked Yūya's catchphrase.png Episode 48 Arc V 048 Hikage VS Sora.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Episode 49 Yuya vs Sora 2.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Sora vs Yuya.png Sora returns.png Episode 75 Sora in shadow.png Sora in shadow 2.png Episode 78 Sora and Yuzu 78.png Sora waving.png Sora with Yuzu's helmet.png Episode 80 Arc V Ep 080.png Arc V Academia Coliseum.png Arc V Academia Holding Cell.png Sora's past 1.png Sora's past 2.png Sora's past 3.png Sora's past 4.png Arc V Yuya discussing with Sora.png Arc V Yuya saves Sora.png Episode 83 Sora 83.jpg Arc V Ep 083.png Episode 87 Arc V Security building.png Arc V 87 Sora surprised.png Episode 88 Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Episode 89 Sora 89-1.jpg Sora and DeathToy Sanctuary.jpg Sora 89-7.jpg Sora 89-8.jpg Sora 89-9.jpg Episode 91 Episode 91 Preview.jpg Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Sora trapped 91.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 2.png ARC-V DVD vol 9.png Other Arc V Sora and Yuya Xmas.jpg Sora manzai.png Category:Image Gallery